A Mermaid's Life
by MermaidOutOfWater
Summary: A story about an eighth grade girl who had turned into a mermaid and her wild adventures.


**Shelby's POV**

Why must things always turn into chaos in my life? Not even a week after I moved to Daytona, Florida with my aunt and uncle and I'm already some sort of sea creature who can't touch water without morphing from human to fish. Seriously, why couldn't karma come to me in a simpler form, like slipping into a coma or something?

It was my fourth day here when it all started. I was in my room and had heard a huge wave crashing at the beach behind my house. I was really tired after had just finishing unpacking my room, so I decided to bring my phone to listen to music and tan. I pulled pink and white striped bikini out of my closet, a beach towel, and spray-on sunblock and went to the bathroom down the hall to change.

I was mid-way through my playlist when I had heard a familiar voice yell my name.

"Shelby? Is that you?" I had turned to see one of my best friends from when I used to visit when I was a little tike, Daniel.

"Danny?" I stood to my feet only to see that his gorgeous blue eyes almost a foot taller than my average hazel ones. "How long has it been? 5 years?" It was just the summer after 2nd grade the last time I had seen him.

"Yeah, but it seems like a million though." He walked over and gave me a hug, when I had noticed that he was smiling ear to ear.

"I agree. So what are you doing here?" I asked, thinking about how that was the most blonde thing I could say, it was an 87 degree day at a beach, and he lives two doors down.

"I was surfi-" he was cut off by a small brunette girl who was looked just around my age.

"Danny, are you ready to go yet?" She looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hannah, Danny's girlfriend, are you new here?"

"Sort of. I moved here a couple of days ago, but I used to visit a lot when I was little, that's how I know Danny."

"Oh. Well maybe we can all hang out here tomorrow. I love meeting new people." She said and looked at my phone immediately. "Do you mind if I add my number?"

"Here you go." I said as I handed my phone into her nimble fingers. She had added her number faster than I could imagine, grabbed my arm and pulled me next to her, and held the phone up to take a picture. On instinct, I smiled a half smile.

"Text me in an hour, but we have to go now, bye!" They walked away, hand in hand.

In all of my life I had never been in a faster conversation. I just let it go and went back to tanning. I closed my eyes and relax until I felt what was like a thousand needles in liquid form brush against my feet. I sat up and realized how close to the water I was, so I decided to go for a quick swim, or what I thought would be one.

I got up, double knotted all of the strings on my bathing suit just in case, and hopped in the water. The previous school year I had found out that I was the fastest swimmer in my school. They offered me a spot on the swim team, but I denied, I already had too much on my hands, homework, babysitting, and my friends. So, I ended up swimming farther and farther into the water until I had seen a small island with beautiful scenery and I heard splashing, even though the water had calmed down throughout the day. My curiosity got the best of me, so the idiot that I am, I decided to climb up on the mysterious island that might have some sort of undiscovered deadly disease or creepy, old, murderer guys.

I walked around the oval shaped island until dark, the moon big and bright. I thought that I should be heading home because all that I found were ordinary seashells and seaweed just before I had seen a trail. Of course I had walked in on the trail of dirt, surrounded by trees that led up a hill. I was looking up at the forest when all of a sudden; I fell in a hole in which led to a dark cave. I know that I am clumsy, but really? An underground cave? Sometimes I just want to laugh at myself.

I looked around the dark, yet beautiful cavern for an exit, and behind what I thought was a wall, was a shimmering pond. I noticed an opening to the ocean at the bottom of the lagoon. I took in a breath and jumped in and the water started to bubble around me. Thinking that this probably would never happen to me again, I waited until the bubbling stopped and then swam back to the beach faster than a cheetah and dried off.

As soon as I got back to the house, I put my things away silently, trying to avoid my guardians. Obviously, I was craving a drink of water after swimming around two miles in total, so, I walked to the kitchen and got one. On my way back to my room I tripped over a pair of my aunt's old slippers in which my dog must of gotten a hold of. In less than a second, I was soaked.

In the next ten seconds, I turn transparent, fell to the ground, and grew a tail! And that brings us back to present. What am I going to do? I'm just going to crawl in the bathroom like an inchworm. I shut the door and grabbed the hairdryer and put it on the lowest speed, hoping that my Uncle Charlie or Aunt Grace would catch me lying on the bathroom floor, drying my mermaid tail.

After ten minutes of the weirdest experience of my life, I sprouted legs and ran to my room. I put my iPhone on its charger and pinched myself, hoping today was all just a bizarre dream.


End file.
